


Two Pair

by BettyHT



Series: Toni [4]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: This is the 4th story in the Toni series. The Cartwright family is growing in several ways and Hoss gets a romance, but a mystery will develop too.





	Two Pair

Two Pair

Chapter 1

Late April weather was gorgeous and fresh. Trees were greened up, valleys were lush with new grass, temperatures were mild, and warm breezes carried the scent of spring flowers. On ranches all over the west, this was a time of work and repair. On the Ponderosa, there was the spring roundup, and the timber camps were busy and the sawmill was back in full-time operation. Ore from the mines the Cartwrights owned in the area had to be shipped. At night, men slept soundly after putting in long days of hard work.

At Adam Cartwright's home one night in late April, the house was dark except for the glow of embers in fireplaces and lamplight shining from Adam's study. Toni walked down the stairs with a lamp and across to the study to see Adam sitting at his drafting table with a pencil in one hand and a ruler in the other staring at a set of plans.

"Adam, it's after midnight."

Adam was startled. He had been so wrapped up in making the changes to the plans that Mr. Rush wanted that he had not heard her approach. He smiled though when he turned to see Toni wearing the blue satin robe and gown he had given her at Christmas. Her substantial tummy pushed out the front and she no longer bothered with the sash. Adam stood, moved to her, and wrapped his arms around her from the side after she set her lamp on a table near the study door.

"It is getting more difficult to pull you into an embrace. I don't want to cause you or the babies any discomfort."

"We're pretty tough, and we like hugs. But we don't like you staying up so late working every night lately. Then the days are filled with treks to town, work on the ranch, and building corrals here. I miss you."

"Did the babies wake you again?"

"Yes, they did. They are so quiet all day, but after I lay down at night, within a few hours, they start playing and kicking in there."

"Perhaps you should discuss this with Paul. You seem very comfortable talking with him. He might have a solution for you to get them to calm down at night."

"Well it's not a good idea to keep secrets from your doctor so I tell him everything. In fact, I asked him about us."

Adam raised his eyebrows at that. He wasn't so sure he liked Toni discussing their private life with Paul. Paul knew enough already as far as he was concerned.

"I almost hate to ask, but what exactly did you discuss about us with Paul?"

"With me carrying two babies, I wanted to know if us, if we, oh, you know, if there was any chance it could hurt the babies or anything when we're together."

Adam had to smile at her shyness in talking about their intimate life with him but knowing that she still had the courage to discuss it with Paul. He wondered if she had stammered when she asked Paul her question about that. As he smiled, Toni was a little embarrassed. She knew he thought it was funny that she could never verbalize what she so enthusiastically participated in when they were alone in bed.

"It's not that funny!"

"Yes, but you are so cute. By the way, are you going to tell me what Paul said?"

"After he examined me, he said that we shouldn't do anything at all in the final month but that for now if we're gentle, there should be no problem and not to worry. However I am not supposed to ignore any discomfort or if there's anything unusual. Then we have to stop and let him know the next day."

"We can do gentle. Would you like to go practice now?"

Adam turned down the lamp in the study and made sure the screen was tight to the study fireplace before taking Toni by the arm and walking with her up the stairs. He had another question.

"Did you think to ask him about after the babies are born?"

"Yes, and he said six weeks of abstinence."

Now it was Toni's turn to smile at Adam's reaction. Various expressions showed on his countenance: surprise, concern, and finally a look of frustration and disappointment. He was clearly not at all happy with what she had learned about that.

"We have only two weeks until the final month begins, and then it will be ten weeks of abstinence?"

"We'll be so busy the time will fly by I'm sure. Let's make the most of our two weeks."

The next morning, Adam awoke to the sun brightening the room. Toni was still asleep on his right arm, which was completely numb. He slowly pulled his arm from under his wife, sat up, and started to massage his arm with his left hand.

"Let me do that. I have two hands that are working."

Toni got up on her knees with some difficulty but then massaged his shoulders and had him stretch his arm to the side, and she massaged that with long strokes down to his wrist and back.

"That's wonderful, but we need to get up and dressed. Once we have breakfast, we'll go to town. I have plans for a house, stable, bunkhouse, barn, and riding corrals to deliver to Mr. Rush today, and then we can stop by to see if Paul can answer a question to help you get more sleep at night."

Adam drove slowly and used the carriage, which had good springs to minimize the bumps from the ruts in the road. Once in town, they stopped at the general store to drop off their order, and then went to Mister Rush's home where Adam dropped off the plans. Mister Rush wanted to look them over right away and Toni said she would be fine relaxing in the carriage for a few minutes. Mister Rush was delighted by what he saw. He wanted his new place to be a showcase and had asked Adam to be creative in his designs. Adam was happy because once the place was built, there would likely be others who wanted custom building plans from him. Mister Rush asked when he could have a list of materials necessary for the project and Adam said it was nearly done and he would bring it to him on Saturday. Mister Rush asked for some recommendations of crew leaders for the building projects and Adam recommended some men. After shaking Mister Rush's hand, Adam strode out to the carriage and drove Toni to Doc Martin's office. Paul wasn't busy with a patient so was happy to sit and talk with Adam and Toni about the babies keeping her awake at night.

"This happens quite a lot. I am happy to hear that the babies are so active because that means they are healthy. During the day, you are essentially rocking them to sleep as you move about and do things. Then at night, you lay still, and they wake up and become active. I think you should be taking more and longer naps during the day. If they are still active and wake you at night, sit in that rocker you have in the bedroom and rock them until they quiet. You'll be resting at least, and when they quiet down, you can get back into bed and sleep. You need to get a lot of rest and sleep now in these last six to seven weeks so take as many rest breaks and naps as you can each day."

That seemed like a plan that would work. After thanking Paul, Adam and Toni walked to the new restaurant in town. Toni especially was anxious to see what dishes they were offering. Walking in the door, they saw Hoss already seated and reading a menu with a quizzical expression on his face. He smiled as he looked up to see Toni and she asked if they could join him for lunch. There weren't many people in the restaurant.

"It smells wonderful in here but I can't decipher this menu. Toni do you know what these things are?"

Adam kidded Hoss about his use of 'decipher' as Toni looked at the menu to see quiche, jambalaya, and a host of French, Creole, and Cajun cuisine items. She told Hoss to try the jambalaya but warned him it was spicy so he ought to order some sweet corn bread to go with it. The three of them enjoyed their meals and as they were finishing their desserts, the owner and his sister who were also the chefs came to visit them. Both had coloring similar to Toni's with the dark brown hair and brown eyes but their skin tones were much darker. They appeared to be middle age, but with their vibrant smiles and energy, they could be younger.

"You remind me so much of my grandmother who was born and raised in New Orleans. She taught me many recipes, but this menu has a number of items I would love to know how to prepare. Lunch was fabulous."

The owners were happy. They were even happier later to learn that the three were part of the Cartwright clan they had heard so much about since arriving in town. Having the Cartwrights dine there might help business pick up. They knew there was talk in town because of their skin color and some of the more prominent people would not dine there nor would their friends and employees.

After lunch, Adam and Toni walked slowly with Hoss to the general store where he too had an order to pick up.

"Say Hoss, we haven't seen much of you lately, and there's someone at the house who hasn't been in such a good mood because of that. Perhaps a visit could rectify that."

"Rectify?"

"Make Minnie happy again."

"Pa's been giving me a lot of trips to the timber camps and the sawmill to be sure they're staying on schedule for the contracts. He sent me up to the high pastures too to see if they're ready for us to move the herds there. He didn't send you at first because you were hurt. Now that you're all right, he doesn't want to send you because he thinks you should be home at night with Toni, and I'm thinkin' that's the right thing to do. But I sure do miss having dinner with Minnie and talking with her and such."

"What about Joe?"

"He's made trips to Sacramento, Carson City, and Reno to finish up contracts cause …"

"… Pa doesn't want to send me! He's being overprotective. I can do some of those. I'll let him know. I appreciate what all of you have done and are doing for us, but I can do some of those trips especially if I'm only gone overnight. When it gets closer to Toni's time, I'll stay close to home."

That was a great relief to Hoss, and he hoped their father would let Adam take over the lumber camps and the sawmill at least. Adam was the one who knew that operation the best. Hoss was also looking forward to sleeping in his own bed and getting over to Adam's to visit Minnie.

"Hoss, if you're free, perhaps you could join us for dinner this evening?"

"Toni, thank you! I'll be there."

Adam and Toni smiled as Hoss almost hopped into the wagon and took off at a faster pace than was usual for him in town. All the signs were there: Hoss was in love. They loved Minnie too and knew how well matched she and Hoss were. Their only concern was that they might lose her just as they were going to need her more so they discussed their options as they drove home. Toni was especially apprehensive about the thought of bringing in anyone new when she was going to be so hampered by the arrival of their babies. Adam assured her that he would only bring someone in with Hop Sing's recommendation and with her approval. He knew too though that having Minnie there for at least the next six months or so was the best solution for them. He hoped they could work that out.

Chapter 2

After dinner that evening, Toni complained of a backache and Adam insisted she should go upstairs so he could massage her back and she could rest. In front of a warm blaze in the fireplace, Minnie sat on the settee next to Hoss and they watched Adam help Toni walk up the stairs.

"Well, we won't see them any more tonight."

"Maybe Adam will be down after Toni goes to sleep."

"I've been here months, and he never comes back downstairs after he gives her a backrub."

Minnie grinned at Hoss then and he blushed a little.

"Maybe we shouldn't be talking like this about them."

"Oh Hoss, they know perfectly well that we are aware of what's going on. We should be happy they love each other so much. I don't think I have ever seen a man and a woman so devoted to each other. Even when they argue, they show respect for each other, and you can tell how much they love one another."

"Do they argue much?"

"You know your brother so I think you know the answer to that one. He likes things his way."

"And my sister-in-law isn't one to give in too easy now, is she?"

"It doesn't matter though. They always work things out, and they get along real well almost all the time unless they disagree about something. Then he barks and she snaps, and pretty soon they're nose-to-nose and then it's over. What would you like to do now?"

"Would you like to go outside and watch the sundown? It's very pretty over the trees and the mountains and sometimes it reflects in the lake."

Minnie and Hoss got their coats and Hoss helped her with hers. Then he took her hand and they walked outside. They stopped at the west end of the house, and Hoss put his arm around her to pull her to him bending his head to kiss her. Minnie turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back putting in all the caring bottled up inside of her since she had seen him last.

"I've missed you so darn much. Pa's been sending me all over tarnation, and I've hardly never been in my own bed at all the last few weeks. First Adam was hurt, and now he's well, but Pa wants him to stay close for Toni even though he's willing to do some of the things Pa's been sending me to do."

"It won't be too much longer. The way Toni looks, I think those babies will be here soon. My sister had a baby. She looked a lot like that just before the baby was born."

"I didn't know your sister was married."

"She wasn't. She was betrothed, but he got killed when we were digging a new well for them, and it collapsed on him. She was already with child and had the baby about eight months later. Poor little thing was never okay. She was so weak and died about a month later. It was very sad, but when my sister diedm I could console myself that they were all together for the first time and in heaven."

"It's a little cool outside with the breeze. Would you like to go back inside and play checkers or something?"

A little chilled by the breeze, Minnie nodded, and they walked arm-in-arm back inside. Hoss especially enjoyed playing checkers with someone who didn't cheat. He could never catch Joe at it, but he knew he cheated. Adam had walked by once and plucked a checker out of Joe's shirt pocket, tossed it to Hoss, and smirked at both of them. Another time, Adam had picked up an extra checker from the floor and tossed it on the table. Sometimes he would remark that the board looked different the last time that Hoss had a move, and usually Hoss had to agree with him when he said that, but it wasn't proof that Little Joe was cheating even if Adam said he did and Hoss knew he did. While they were playing their first game, Hoss had a suggestion although he phrased it poorly.

"There's a new restaurant in town. I was wondering if you'd like to go there with me on Saturday."

"Are you asking me or just wondering?"

"Ah, oh, I was asking ya to go with me."

"Yes, I'd love to. I just have to be sure it's all right with the boss, and I can't go ask him now."

"Well it better be okay with him or I'll wrestle him for it, and we know who'd win that."

Minnie smiled. It was so nice to be with Hoss. She loved him. She hoped he loved her too, but he was so shy she couldn't be sure. His kisses were gentle and loving most of the time, but sometimes the passion broke through his natural reticence and made her feel like she had never felt before, but she knew she liked that feeling very much too.

That Saturday morning Hoss hardly touched his breakfast. He stopped after only six hot cakes, a plate of bacon, and three eggs. Ben and Joe as well as Hop Sing were worried and wondered what was wrong. Ben went to find him after breakfast and found him sitting on the porch staring at nothing.

"Hoss, is there something you would like to talk about? Something I can help you with?"

"Pa, you got married three times. How'd you know when it was the right time?"

Working hard to hold back a smile, Ben adopted a serious demeanor knowing how important this conversation was to his middle son. "Son I don't know that there is a right time to get married."

"Nah, what I mean is how'd you know it was the right time to ask 'em to marry you?"

"Well, Hoss, your mother kinda asked me." After a scowl from his son, Ben continued more seriously. "I guess when you dream of spending your life with a particular woman, and the thought of not spending it with her is too painful to accept, you ask her."

Frowning in thought for a short time, Hoss nodded finally and then smiled as he looked athis father making Ben hope it meant Hoss had decided to ask her. "Thanks Pa. You helped a lot."

Hoss walked to the barn to do his chores. Ben sat and wondered what Hoss would do next and hoped he wouldn't wait too long because he was thinking that two sons married in a year wasn't bad at all, and he went inside to get another cup of coffee. Once inside, he decided to go discuss it with Hop Sing although he had probably figured it out already. His Chinese friend was a mighty gifted observer and thinker.

After chores, Hoss took a bath and dressed in his best duds, and headed to town. After a trip to the bank, he had some errands to do around town before he picked up Minnie for dinner. When he saw Adam and Toni drive into town, he hurried over to their carriage. He wanted to talk with one or both of them. Toni wasn't getting out of the carriage as she was only along for the ride and to get out of the house. Adam had a few errands to run so Hoss leaned on the carriage and conversed with Toni asking lots of questions and making plans based on her answers. When Adam returned and climbed into the carriage, Hoss tipped his hat and left. As Adam turned the carriage to head back home, he was curious.

"What was that all about?"

"Perhaps very soon, we are going to have to hire someone to replace Minnie."

"Really! He's moving a lot faster than I thought he would. Let's chill some champagne tomorrow in case there's a big announcement at dinner tomorrow evening. Pa, Joe, Hoss, and Tony are all supposed to be there, and if he's got something to announce, that will be the time. He's in town so he must be buying something important."

When Adam and Toni returned home, they made themselves scarce as the time neared for Hoss to pick up Minnie. Adam had told Toni that he thought Hoss would be early so he had a broad smile when they heard a carriage pull up a half hour before Hoss was expected to arrive. Minnie was as anxious, and they knew she had been ready to go a half hour before that. They heard them leave shortly thereafter and went to the kitchen to see what Minnie had left for them for dinner. Hoss drove slowly into town. He was looking over at Minnie so much he was afraid he might drive off the road if he went any faster. Finally he stopped the carriage.

"Dadburnit, I had all these romantic plans for tonight but I just have to do this now."

Hoss pulled a velvet-covered box out of his pocket and opened it to show Minnie. It was a beautiful gold ring with an emerald surrounded by diamonds. Adam had said that he told Toni that the emerald represented the Ponderosa and diamonds represented the indestructible love he had for Toni when he had given her gifts with the same stones. It had sounded good to Hoss, and that's what he told Minnie.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Hoss pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on Minnie's finger. He grinned larger than he ever had in his life he thought. He grinned so much his face started to hurt. Minnie leaned into him and they kissed.

"Hoss, I can't wear this in public yet, not until our betrothal is announced."

"Well, how do we announce it?"

"How about tomorrow at dinner?"

"Honey, I don't know if I can keep it a secret that long. Dadburnit, anyway, even if I don't say nothing, Pa and Joe are gonna know just by looking at me. I can't stop smiling."

"Keep smiling. Let them keep guessing, but don't say anything until dinner tomorrow."

"I guess I can do that."

For the rest of the night, they only saw and heard each other, Everyone who watched them ride into town, stroll to the restaurant, and eat dinner knew that they were a couple deeply in love. That night, when Minnie arrived back home, she had a big grin but refused to divulge anything. Hoss had a big grin too when he saw his youngest brother and his father, but he said nothing. They had everyone in the family wondering what had happened, but at least they knew that the two of them were happy about it whatever it was.

Chapter 3

On Sunday morning, Hoss picked up Minnie for church services. He knew by the smug look Adam had and Toni's big hug for each of them that they guessed, but Minnie told him that she had not said anything to them. He had done as Minnie had suggested and his father and Joe had the same kind of grins but also could not be certain. Hoss ignored Adam's grin as far as saying anything, simpy smiled back at him, and helped Minnie into the buggy. Adam and Toni were leaving at the same time so their carriage followed Hoss' to the church.

By the time they pulled into the churchyard, Ben, Joe, and Tony were talking and waiting for them. Tony helped his daughter down from the carriage and beamed as only an expectant grandparent can. All seven then walked to the church and made quite an entrance. Toni no longer got hostile looks from the young women although there were still some envious ones. Most of the young women had given up on the Cartwright sons. Adam was married and about to be a father. Hoss was squiring around Adam's cook, and most were becoming convinced that Joe would never marry the way he moved from one woman to another. At parties and dances, Adam stayed true to his wife and turned down propositions made by slightly inebriated women whose escorts undoubtedly wished they had kept them away from the spiked punch. Hoss spent all of his time by Minnie's side and never even noticed any other women. And then there was Joe who danced with his lady of the month unless he got distracted by an even prettier one, and danced with any other ladies who asked whenever his lady was taking a break from the dance floor because Joe had never ending energy it seemed.. Ben, although still attractive, didn't seem inclined to marry again or even have a long-term relationship. Some speculative glances were thrown Tony's way, but he didn't seem interested either. There were deep sighs by ladies who could only dream of what might have been when they contemplated the patriarch of the Ponderosa and his friend who had recently arrived.

After the service, Hoss and Minnie talked briefly with the minister and quietly asked if they could meet with him later in the week to set a date for a church service. It was too cool for a picnic so Hoss settled for a slow ride back to Adam's house with a few stops in between to let his fiancée know just how much he loved her. Toni needed Minnie's help to prepare for dinner, and Minnie wanted to do that because she intended to make it a very special dinner.

On the drive back, Minnie did ask Hoss for his advice and consent on a few things. She had some cousins in Wisconsin and even more distant relatives in the Netherlands and Germany. Here in Nevada, she had no one left. Toni and Adam were the closest she had to family. She asked Hoss if he thought it would be all right to ask Adam to walk her down the aisle at their wedding. She was concerned because he was only six years older than Hoss and ten years older than she was. If that was all right, she wanted to ask Toni to stand with her. Hoss thought it was a great idea. If they agreed, he would ask Joe to stand with him.

Next, Hoss suggested they could live on the Ponderosa with his father and Joe until Adam could design a house for them and it could be built. Even though Hoss had originally wanted to build a house up near the reserve land, as he thought about Minnie being home alone and then about children, he thought they ought to build closer to town as Adam had done. Those decisions were easy compared to picking a date for the wedding though. Hoss didn't want to wait.

"I waited a long time to get married, and I don't want to wait much longer. I thought we could get married in June."

"June would be wonderful except Toni and Adam are going to need me. I can't walk out on them now when they are going to need me so much. We have to wait until the babies are a little older and Adam and Toni can find someone else to work for them."

"Now darling how long do you think we have to wait cause I don't want to wait more than three months or mebbe a bit longer. But in September, we have the big fall roundup, and then the biggest drive of the year. By the time we get back it will almost be winter. That's why Adam wanted to have his wedding when he did last year. If he waited much longer, it would have been months before he could have been married."

"I don't know then. I don't know what to say."

"Mebbe you could talk to Adam and Toni and see what they got to say about it. Ifn they got somebody in mind to help out, then it would be all right for us to get hitched in June."

So Minnie agreed to do that, a number of other decisions were made. They found that as a couple, compromise just came naturally to them. But the date was still an issue when they kissed goodbye.

Dinner was delicious as Minnie had prepared all of Hoss' favorites. There was roast pork, biscuits, gravy, mashed herbed potatoes, baked apples, and no cheese. Minnie was hoping to someday convince Hoss that cheese could be part of delicious recipes, but temporarily she had acquiesced to his desire that there would be no cheese on the dining table. Minnie and Toni had prepared a variety of desserts. There would have been more, but Toni was still bothered by a backache and had to go lay down during the afternoon. For dinner, Toni insisted that Minnie sit at the dining table with all of the guests. When all were stuffed and feeling very contented, Hoss stood and stammered that he had an announcement to make. He took Minnie's elbow in his hand and had her stand beside him which of course told everyone what the announcement was before he said a word.

"We're getting married!"

There were hearty congratulations all around. Adam slipped in to the kitchen and returned with a tray of crystal glasses and a chilled bottle of champagne. Ben smiled. He had assumed that Adam would be prepared, and he wasn't disappointed.

After the toasts were made, Minnie walked up to Adam and asked to speak with him privately. She quietly asked him to walk her down the aisle, and he agreed with a smile. He took Minnie's hand, raised it, and kissed the back of it. When they walked back out to the curious looks of everyone except Hoss, Adam went to Toni to tell her. Then Minnie asked if Toni would stand with her. Toni who was much more demonstrative than Adam in such situations had to stand then and grabbed Minnie in a big hug as tears ran down the cheeks of both. Soon Hoss walked over to Adam and Toni and thanked them for agreeing to Minnie's requests. Hoss slapped Adam on the back so hard that he almost fell forward, and then Toni grabbed Hoss in a big hug. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks and she couldn't seem to stop. Minnie suggested that she and Toni be seated on the settee to begin talking about plans the wedding. For a time, Toni was able to ignore her persistent backache while Adam and Hoss stood together admiring their ladies.

"Have you made a decision yet on when you will get married and where you will live?"

"Well Minnie's all right with living on the Ponderosa with Pa and Joe until we can build our own house. You are still going to design one for me aren't ya?"

"Of course. Where will you build?"

"I was thinkin' if Pa is agreeable, I would like it to be between your house and his."

"I always thought you would want to live up on the reserve land."

"Ifn it was just me, that's where I would go, but my thinking has changed some now that I added in Minnie and gotta think on how everything will be for her too and not only for me. Someday too hopefully there'll be a passel of kids ifn things work out the way we'd like, and it'd be a mite easier having 'em closer to school and the rest of the family."

"It does make a big difference doesn't it! But you still didn't say when."

"Now you see that where there might be a problem. I'd like to marry her as soon as I can, but she ain't gonna leave Toni when she's needed so much. Then there'll be the roundup and the drive in the fall and then it's winter. I don't know what we're gonna do."

"Toni and I were discussing things because we guessed this might be coming up, and we have a proposition for you. How about if you live here until the house can be built? Minnie would be here to help Toni, and you could see her every day or nearly every day. We have extra bedrooms, and you could use the one on the other end of the house from us. There's room in the stable for your horse, we have the carriage you could use when needed, and as I work on your house plans, the two of you could let me know what you think, and I could make changes. Your house could be started by late summer and if all went well, you could be in before winter like we were last year. By then, the twins would be almost six months old. Hopefully that would be enough time for us to find someone to hire. Hoss, you look like you're in shock. Does any of this work for you?"

Hoss was in shock a little. He had never considered such a possibility. He looked at Adam then and wrapped his arms around his brother and lifted him off the floor in a big hug.

"Would that mean you like the idea?" Adam said with a huge grin on his face when Hoss set him down.

"Brother, I didn't think I could be any happier today, but you done proved me wrong. Dang, but you made me real happy you got such a big brain. I gotta talk to Minnie about it, but I can't see where'd she see anything wrong with the idea."

After watching Hoss give Adam a big bear hug, Ben and Joe wondered what Adam had said to Hoss to cause such a reaction. They walked to the settee as Hoss sat in a chair next to Minnie to tell her the idea that Adam and Toni had. Minnie listened and smiled more and more as he talked. When he finished, she hugged Toni, then she hugged Hoss, and then she grabbed Adam in a big hug too.

Toni had seen the big hug Adam got from Hoss and now he got an equally impressive hug from Minnie who kissed him on the cheek as she released him from the hug. Toni could swear it looked like he was blushing. She was going to remember that to tease him about it later when all the guests had left. However the twins had other plans. Suddenly, Toni gasped in pain as her backache worsened dramatically. Adam was at her side in a moment.

"What's wrong? Is it your back?"

Toni gasped again, and then after about a minute the pain lessened significantly. She relaxed back into the settee and got her breathing back under control.

"I have been having these back spasms since yesterday, but this afternoon and tonight, they have been happening rather often and each one seems to be a little worse than the last. This last one was a doozy."

Worried but knowing better than to let any of that show, Ben smiled in his reassuring and fatherly way as he asked Toni if the pains seemed to come about the same time apart. She said she wasn't sure but it seemed like maybe they did now.

"Joe, ride into town and see if Paul can come out here now. Adam, you should help your wife upstairs. I think it's possible the twins are about to make their appearance."

"Papa Ben, they can't. It's too early."

Knowing that it was his role to calm not only Toni but also to reassure Adam, Ben was positive in his response. He knew they would worry enough so he put a positive spin on events to try to get them thinking that way. "It's just over eight months, and Paul did tell you they might come a little early. Paul will be able to let us know what is going on when he gets here. If you aren't ready to deliver, it will be good practice."

Very carefully, Adam helped Toni to her feet and walked her slowly up the stairs and to their bedroom. He helped her change from her dress to a gown, and then she lay down on the bed and he pulled the quilt over her. Adam sat on the side of the bed and held Toni's hand. He had not said a word yet.

"Are you scared?"

"You know I am. How about you?"

"Me too. Stay with me?"

"Forever by your side; you know I will."

Chapter 4

Unfortunately for Adam and Toni, there wasn't much they could do except worry for the next hour or so as the pains continued and at a steady and increasing pace. Joe returned to Adam's house in less than an hour, but he came back without the doctor.

"That man that owns the new restaurant in town got beaten up pretty badly. Doc's with him, and it doesn't look like he's gonna make it. Doc said to just do what Hop Sing says, and he'll be here as soon as he can. I stopped at Missus Haney's place cause Doc said she's been midwifing some, and she said she could be here as soon as her husband gets back from his shift at the mine: no more than an hour or two from now."

Hoss immediately left for the Ponderosa to get Hop Sing. A little reluctantly, Ben went upstairs to give the news to Adam and Toni. He knew they would be upset because they were both afraid. He wasn't surprised at all by their reactions.

"Why can't things seem to turn our way once in a while?"

"Son, we just have to pray, and God will answer our prayers."

"Yes, I believe that, but sometimes the answer is 'no'." Adam dropped his head as he stood by the door talking with his father. He knew he had to be strong for Toni's sake, but it was so difficult to be strong when what you wanted was someone to help you be strong too. With a deep sigh, he raised his head and gave a small smile to his father. Then he walked back to Toni to tell her the news that Hop Sing would help them for now. He held her hand as she moaned in pain. He didn't want to add to her trouble but felt she had to know the truth.

For Toni, the pain was intensifying as each one was now like a major cramp in her lower abdomen. The pain was in her back, her hips, and her belly and it was starting to feel as if she would burst. She had no doubt now that the babies were making their entrance. She held Adam's hand as tightly as she could to try to stop from crying out in pain but finally couldn't stop the scream that she had been holding back. As the pain diminished from the last contraction, she looked to Adam, and he had tears glistening in his eyes. He smiled and said it was from the pain in his hand because she squeezed so hard, but Toni knew that was only a tiny part of the truth.

When Hop Sing arrived, he gave some quick instructions downstairs before hurrying upstairs. The moans and then a scream directed him to the bedroom at the end of the hall. He told Adam to go get more pillows, and when Adam returned, he had him help gently lift Toni up so that a number of pillows could be placed behind her back. Soon after they did that, Minnie arrived with a bowl of ice water and cloths, and Hop Sing directed her to bathe Toni's face and neck. He looked at Adam who was staring at his wife with an almost hopeless look on his face.

"You sit and hold Missy Toni hand. That be good you can do for right now. Don't get in way. You talk nice to Missy Toni. Tell her good stories and take her mind off her pain."

With a look that was unsure, Adam looked to Hop Sing who nodded as if to say that he had in fact given those instructions so Adam talked about Hoss and Joe as little boys and the mischief they could get into. He paused in his storytelling each time that a contraction hit and then continued on even though his voice cracked on occasion as he worked to regain his composure. It had seemed like days, but it was less than three hours since he had helped Toni up the stairs. Toni was no longer screaming with the pain. It seemed that with Adam telling stories, and Minnie and Hop Sing helping her and encouraging her, she was working through the delivery with more fortitude. Suddenly Missus Haney walked in, and she too moved quickly to assist the others using her experience to help. She asked Minnie to get more clean sheets and asked if they had receiving blankets for the infants when they arrived. She instructed Minnie to get some warm water, gentle soap, and a stack of towels. She wasn't used to the father being present but without anyone else there to help, she had Adam move closer to the head of the bed to take over Minnie's task there. She told Hop Sing that he should continue to see to Toni, and that she and Minnie would care for each infant as the child was delivered. From what she could tell the first birth was imminent, and then suddenly the baby was there. The first head crowned and Hop Sing and Missus Haney both encouraged Toni to push. Adam was looking very pale and got a stern reprimand from Missus Haney.

"Don't you dare faint now. Your son is going to need you in a moment."

Adam looked to Missus Haney and nodded. He was amazed by the miracle of his son's birth but was still deeply concerned for Toni because it wasn't over yet. Missus Haney folded the little guy into the receiving blanket and waited just a few minutes until Minnie returned. They quickly cleaned up the little boy, and then wrapped him tightly in warm flannel blankets. Minnie held the child to her and wrapped her arms around him to keep him warm. He was tiny but he had good color and his wailing let them know his lungs were working just fine. Hop Sing and Missus Haney relaxed just a bit because weak lungs was a fear with any early arrival and that fear was neutralized. Next they both prayed that the second one would be as healthy.

Within a few minutes, the second baby crowned and just as quickly moved out of the birth canal and into Hop Sing's waiting hands. He tied off the umbilical cord as he had done with the first and snipped it between the two ties. Then he handed the second little boy to Missus Haney who told Minnie to hand the first one to Toni who was looking anxiously to them. When Minnie set her first-born son in her arms, tears flowed down Toni's cheeks but her smile was as wide as Adam's. Missus Haney had to dig some mucus out of the second one's mouth and he had announced his displeasure immediately. Suddenly there was wailing from the second son and everyone began to smile. They were all right. With a quick cleanup, he too was swaddled and Minnie carried him over and placed him in Adam's arms.

"What will you name your sons? You need to decide soon because I am going to let the grandfathers up here as soon as we can clean up the mess."

With that, Missus Haney helped Hop Sing begin pulling the extra sheets from the bed and picking up towels and receiving blankets which Hop Sing bundled and carried out of the room. Minnie placed a clean sheet over Toni and then a blanket over that. Dr. Martin walked in at that moment. He asked Missus Haney to delay her invitation so he could examine all three of his patients first.

"Although everything looks fine here so I may be overly cautious. The three of you made a wonderful team. Well, now what are the boy's names? From what I heard, you have two sons. Who was born first? I'll examine him and then the other before I check on Toni."

Adam looked at Toni and shook his head yes.

"The first born is Anthony Joseph, and we plan to call him AC because calling him Tony would be much too confusing and Anthony is quite a handle for a little boy. The second one is Benjamin Eric and we plan to call him Benjy."

At the door, Missus Haney and Minnie smiled. "Can we tell them downstairs?"

Adam answered. "Just that we have two healthy small sons. We want to tell them the names when they come up here."

The examination showed that all three were in good health. Dr. Paul was a little concerned at how small the boys were and warned them to be vigilant at keeping the boys warm at all times.

"Being so small, if they get cold, they probably won't suckle. Nursing could be difficult for them anyway because their mouths are small too. Now don't look so worried. Adam was a small baby too from what Ben has shared with me and look at him now. Five pounds is small but they should gain weight fast. Toni, the delivery though painful was relatively short." Paul smiled at the looks they gave him. "Less than four hours of labor is something a number of my patients would have dreamed of having. Ten or twelve hours or more is the norm in my practice. Take it easy and don't try to do too much especially in this first week. Nurse your babies and hold them, but let someone else do anything else that needs to be done." With that he gave a pointed look at Adam, and when he got a nod of compliance from him, he left. It had been a very long night and he needed some food and some rest.

Once Paul got to the top of the stairs, he saw a number of eyes watching and waiting for permission to go up the stairs. Paul nodded and then stepped back to get out of the way as four men raced to see the new arrivals. When the names were announced, there were tears in those eyes. Tony had other grandchildren but these were his baby's babies and one was named in his honor. Ben finally had grandchildren he had dreamed of having and the feeling was even better than he had imagined. Hoss was overcome with emotion to see the little boy whose name included his. Joseph was honored that his brother would use his name as his first-born's middle name. Mrs. Haney returned to shush them all out of the room saying the mother needed to introduce the boys to nursing and didn't need an audience. Joe was going to say something to that but wisely kept his mouth shut when his father and brothers glared at him.

After the door closed, Toni opened her gown and placed AC at her breast to nurse. It took just a moment and he latched on and started suckling. Toni looked at Adam with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Don't you dare say it, woman. My son is just hungry." But he couldn't help himself and started to chuckle. "Well let's see if Benjy is just as hungry. He placed the little boy at her other breast and he began nursing immediately too. Both were relieved because Missus Haney had said they might be a little reluctant to nurse and to call for her help if that happened. Adam shifted two pillows to support Toni's arms. Within minutes both stopped suckling and closed their eyes. Adam took AC and placed him against his chest and moved to the rocking chair where he sat and rocked the swaddled infant. Toni smiled at him and pulled Benjy to her chest in the same manner and then all closed her eyes and slept. Adam watched his sons and his wife sleep and was as content as he could ever remember being. It had been a very busy day but one that was very fulfilling. He had more responsibilities than ever, but felt more complete too.

Chapter 5

Once the twins arrived, it didn't take long for wedding plans for Hoss and Minnie to be well underway. Each day after the twins were born, Minnie would spend quite a few hours in Toni's company so that Adam could work. As Minnie helped to bathe, diaper, dress, and rock the babies, they had lots of time to converse. They talked of how the church and house could be decorated. They discussed how the bedroom at the top of the stairs could be arranged and decorated so that Hoss and Minnie could have a private space. Toni drew up a list of a few things she thought Adam should purchase to add to the room. The extra table and chairs as well as a lounge chair or settee would be nice for the newlywed couple, but those things would also make the room an inviting and practical guest room after Hoss and Minnie moved to their new home.

Before the wedding, in fact, Adam and Toni might have guests because Teresa was coming with Davy, and Maria and her children were coming too. They had not been able to be there for the birth because the babies arrived about a month early, but they were coming as scheduled because the sisters had not been together since Toni's wedding. Toni was hoping and planning that Teresa and Davy would stay with her and Adam and that Maria and her two children would stay with Tony. If that happened, then all would have separate bedrooms and everyone would be more comfortable. Of course, Toni felt especially close to her sister Teresa and hoped they could spend even more time together with those arrangements. Adam liked Toni's sisters and he especially liked Davy. They were looking forward to the visit if they could only get enough sleep. It seemed that during the night, he was awakened frequently and usually asked the same questions.

"Is it that time already? Didn't you nurse them a short time ago?"

"Doctor Paul said that until they get bigger, they are going to want to eat every two hours or so like this."

"I'll check to see if either one is dry, and hand that one to you of one is. I'll diaper and change the one or the other and rock him until you are ready for him."

And so it went every night for weeks: Adam and Toni were awakened at least three times and sometimes four times by their sons who often needed diapering and always needed to be fed. They didn't get to sleep in either because the boys were awake by six in the morning as well. Toni got to nap during the day because the doctor ordered it and Minnie and Adam insisted, but the routine was exhausting Adam, and his father and brothers noticed his stiffness in the saddle and his drawn face and the dark circles under his eyes. Ben had suffered through the nighttime routines of an infant but had never dealt with two at the same time, and Adam's babies were especially small and needed more care than the typical baby.

Ben and Hoss began to be concerned about Adam and what could happen as a result of his exhausted state. Joe just complained that his oldest brother had gotten back to being ornery, moody, and bossy. The work on the ranch was always intense at this time of year so Ben didn't see a solution. He needed Adam to make rides to the sawmill and the timber camps to keep them on schedule. There were contracts to work on, and the ledgers had to be checked almost daily. Cattle had to be moved to higher pastures, windmills had to be repaired, fences had to be fixed or extended, and horses had to be broken for use on the ranch and to fulfill contracts. Once finished on the Ponderosa, Adam went home to help with the twins and work on house plans for Hoss. Toni and Minnie also handed over their lists of things needed for the house. If he had any time, he had to help Charlie with the corrals that were not yet finished. Adam had rushed to finish the cradles when the twins were born, but late each Saturday, he worked in his wood shop because he still had to finish the cribs. The toddler bed needed to be repaired too, and he was making an identical one as well. In a week, they were expecting guests in his home, and he had no idea how he was going to get everything done. On the Saturday almost three weeks after the twins' birth, the day started normally, but Toni's worry about Adam's condition led to a confrontation.

"Now that the boys are fed and back in their cradles, I think you should go back to bed. You are exhausted."

"I am exhausted, but there's too much to do for me to take time off now."

"If you don't, you're going to get sick or get hurt. Then you won't be able to do anything. Just sleep a few hours. It can't hurt."

"I have taken care of myself for thirty-six years; I think I can handle it now."

"Adam, stop being so mule-headed! When I needed rest, you told me to go to bed, and I did."

"So now I'm a mule! Maybe you would like to tell me a little more about myself."

"There are people who will help you. You just have to ask, but you won't, and I don't like what you are doing to yourself because of your pride."

Their loud voices awakened the babies who started crying loudly demanding to be soothed. Adam sat down and dropped his head into his hands. He was feeling overwhelmed, and he hated the feeling. Toni walked over, picked up Benjy, and handed him over into Adam's arms and walked back to pick up AC. There was a tense silence between them as they walked downstairs for breakfast. Toni tucked AC into the wrap that wound across her dress. It kept the baby secure and warm while freeing his mother's hands to do things like eat breakfast. Missus Haney had suggested that as a solution to keeping the babies warm. Adam opened the buttons of his shirt and slipped Benjy's little bundle inside when he quieted. Using one arm to support his son, he was able to eat breakfast with the other. That idea had also been from Missus Haney who knew that Toni could not carry both babies at the same time. Adam felt that this was the only time he had any peace in his life: when he was holding one of his sons asleep on his chest. Toni was feeling unhappy with herself for adding to the pressure on Adam. She looked at him and could see how tired he was.

"I'm sorry. I am so concerned about you, and the worry made me say some stupid things."

"They weren't stupid. There was some truth in there. But I don't see a solution. I am the only one to do some of these jobs so I can't see a way out of this until the boys get bigger and sleep more."

"Which jobs could someone else do?"

There was a knock on the door interrupting their conversation. Adam went to answer the door and found his father and brothers as well as Tony standing on his porch.

"Well, older brother, I am surprised to see you wearing an undershirt. Next, you're going to tell me you've started wearing nightshirts too."

"Hoss, good to see you too. Ah, the boys didn't like the hair. Must have been ticklish or something, and when they did grab a handful, it hurt like the dickens. You wouldn't think a tiny hand like that could be so strong."

"Why you got him in your shirt? And which one is that anyway?"

"Benjy. Missus Haney suggested it as a way to keep the babies warm. Once I get the cribs finished, we'll use those upstairs and use the cradles downstairs, but for now this is the best solution. Now I am pleased to see you, but what are you all doing here so early on a Saturday morning?"

"We came to see what work we could do for you, son. We knew you wouldn't ask, so we're telling you we're here to work. What can we do?"

They all came in, greeted Toni, and all except Hoss sat at the dining table with coffee and discussed a plan for the day. Hoss went in the kitchen to see Minnie and told them he was good with whatever job they wanted him to do. The plan they devised was that Charlie would help Adam in the wood shop and those cribs would be ready to use by that night. Hoss and Joe would work with a crew from the Ponderosa and the R&D to finish the corrals. Hop Sing, Minnie, and the R&D cook and her husband would prepare a small garden for vegetables and another for roses as well as cook lunch and dinner. Candy and another man would work on splitting wood for kindling and firewood. Ben and Tony would hitch up the team to the wagon and go to town to pick up or order all the items on the substantial list Toni and Minnie had prepared. Toni would care for the twins and Doctor Paul would help when he arrived later that morning. When all had agreed, Adam grinned like he hadn't since the twins were born.

"Thank you!"

"You can thank us after we finish. I just hope there's a big, big lunch included in that plan or we're going have a mighty angry Hoss by dinnertime!"

"I heard that Joe! You better skedaddle right now or I'm gonna thump you."

Joe finished his coffee and went outside in a hurry just before Hoss came out of the kitchen with a big grin on his face. Adam smirked and Ben smiled because some things never changed!

The work proceeded very well and by the end of the day, everything that could be done was done. Hoss and Adam brought the cradles downstairs after carrying the cribs up to the nursery. With the cradles placed before the fireplace, the boys would have a warm place to nap during the day where they could be closely supervised. At night, they would sleep in their cribs in the room next to their parents. The corrals were finished and soon Adam and Toni could begin their horse-breeding program. After dinner, Ben asked to see Adam in his study.

"Son, it's busy on the ranch now but I think that we can lighten your work load." As Adam began to interrupt, Ben raised his hand. "Just wait until I'm finished. Yes, there are some jobs that you do better than anyone. I want you to continue to supervise the sawmill and timber operations. That will take two or possibly three days a week. On the other days, you can come over in the afternoon for an hour or two to check the ledgers to make sure they are correct and read over any new contracts and discuss them with me. There is no need for you to ride and repair fence lines, move cattle, or break horses. Hoss and Joe are in charge of those things, and we can hire another man if we need to do that. We are shifting some of the supervisory work to Candy. This way you will have time to work on building plans and spend time with your sons."

"Pa, you have certainly thought this through. Why didn't you ask me about it though?"

"Amazingly, Joe started this conversation late yesterday afternoon. He was complaining about you and then said we ought to do something so you would be less ornery and quit bossing him around. I was going to tell him to mind his words when Hoss suggested that maybe Joe actually had a good idea. So we talked quite a bit, and we were in the southeast pastures at the time so it was a short ride to see Tony. He liked our ideas. He said Toni is a lot like you, and he hadn't been able to do much for her because of her independent streak. At that point, we agreed to make it a surprise. You seem happy about it. I was a bit worried that you might be offended that we made all of these decisions without consulting you. We only did it out of concern for you.. You understand that, don't you?"

"I do, Pa, and I am grateful. I was drowning in work, and I was so tired I couldn't think of a way out. Thank you!"

"Do you think that perhaps you need to hire more help here? You need to replace Minnie at some point, but another man to help might be good too."

"Probably a good idea. Got any recommendations?"

"Actually I do. Paul asked me if there was a job on the Ponderosa for a man and a woman. There really isn't, but they need to get out of Virginia City, and they have very little money and no where else to go at this time."

"Who are they?"

"Marcus and Lilija Trainor. He owned that new restaurant in town, but he got beaten badly three weeks ago and still needs more time to recover. For a while there, Paul wasn't sure he was going to make it. He had some severe injuries. Without his help, his sister had to close the restaurant and the bank is going to take it over because they can't make the payments, and apparently they were already way behind. They didn't have enough customers so the income was too low to live on, run the business, and pay the loan. He won't be able to do any hard work for some time as he recovers, but Lily can work."

"Yes I remember the night the twins were born that it was mentioned that Paul was delayed because he was caring for him. I suppose some of the 'good' citizens of Virginia City thought that boycotting the restaurant wasn't enough, they had to try to drive him out of town?"

"It certainly appears that way, but he can't identify his assailants. They wore enough of a disguise, and he doesn't know that many people in town yet. But from what they said to him, it was racial."

"He's white, but he does look like he had an ancestor who was dark."

"He told Paul that their maternal grandmother was quadroon. There is also French and Spanish ancestry. They are one-sixteenth black but apparently that's enough for some to hate them with the mood the way it is in town right now."

"Perhaps Paul can arrange for them to come out here to meet us, and we can see if we can work out an arrangement for them to work here."

Ben smiled and so did Paul when he was informed of the development. He agreed to bring them out to the house. Toni was thrilled to learn that she might have the opportunity to learn more recipes and have more help while the twins were so young yet. She also pulled Paul aside and asked him if the six weeks was an absolute, and he told her that she was doing well and he thought four weeks of abstinence would suffice. She was happy and disappointed at the news, but thought Adam would be a little relieved to know it would only be one more week.

That night, after everyone had left and the babies were asleep in their cribs, as Adam was unbuttoning his shirt, Toni came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Adam just stopped and closed his eyes enjoying the embrace. They had had so little contact with each other for three weeks that this hug felt great to him. Toni rotated around him and he raised his arm as she moved to the front of him where she buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent. Toni's hands began to roam over his abdomen and chest and Adam groaned.

"I'm not hurting you am I? You used to like this."

"I absolutely love this but it is torture right now. I react every time I am near you, hear your voice, inhale the scent of you."

"How did you ever survive before we were married?"

"It is easier to ignore what you never had than to possess a treasure and have it taken from you. No matter how difficult it has been to care for our sons with all of the demands, it is a picnic compared to being away from you."

"One more week. Paul said 'one more week'."

"So only one more week of torture."

"Perhaps your creative brilliant mind can come up with something that we can do to relieve the pain?"

Adam grinned the deep dimple grin, and wrapped his arms around Toni.

"What ever you say, my lady, what ever you say."

Chapter 6

One week later, Teresa and Davy arrived on the stage as did Maria and her two children and were met by Tony, Adam, Toni, and the twins. Both sisters oohed and ahhed over the babies who looked substantially larger and healthier than they had the month before when they had been born. They were still small but growing and filling out, and their color was so much better too. Toni was delighted to see that Teresa was sporting her own baby bump and was informed that there would be another baby in five months. Davy was happy to be back in Virginia City.

"Where's Horse?"

"Which horse?"

"No, your brother Horse."

"His name is Hoss, and he's at the Ponderosa now."

"Are we gonna stay there again?"

"No this time, you're going to stay at my house."

"Do I get to sleep in your bed with you again?"

Now that took a bit of explaining to Teresa, Maria, and Tony as they explained that in Adam's convalescence from the injuries suffered at the hands of Bill Roberts, he and Davy had shared nap time as well as story telling and music. All enjoyed the story especially as it was embellished by Adam and Toni who had each discovered that the other was a gifted storyteller. They explained to Davy that he would have his own bedroom to use because Adam slept with Toni now. That of course led to the inevitable 'Why?' which they left to Teresa to answer.

Later that evening, as most of the group toured the R&D ranch, Teresa got some quiet time with Tony. She had puzzled over something for months and finally decided to ask her father.

"Papa, at her wedding and now, Toni seems prettier than she used to be. I mean much prettier. Is it my imagination or do you see it too."

Tony smiled. "I see it too."

"I don't understand how that happened. I always loved Toni. She is my sister and my best friend, but she always seemed kind of plain to me, and she even seemed to work at not being noticed with her hair pulled back and wearing dark colors. Now she is pretty and is wearing her hair down, wears beautiful pins in her hair, and dresses in colorful dresses. I mean she is not the most beautiful woman in town or anything like that, but she certainly is not the plain woman that she was before she came here."

" I heard a story from an itinerant preacher once. I don't know where he heard it or even what religion he was. There was a tribe of Indians and every man who wanted a wife had to pay ponies to the father to get his consent for his daughter to marry. One man had many daughters. All were exceptionally beautiful except one who seemed rather plain by comparison. Young men gave him three, five, and ten ponies to wed his daughters. Then he was left with only the one. He worried that no one would give even one pony for her. To his great surprise, the son of a chief from a neighboring tribe arrived at his home and offered him twenty ponies for his daughter in marriage. He immediately called his daughter out of the home and told her that this young man had offered twenty ponies for her. She smiled and the young man smiled as he asked if the wedding could please be the next day as he could wait no longer. On the following morning, the young lady left her home and the people of her tribe were amazed: she was pretty with a regal bearing and a radiant smile, shiny hair that hung over her shoulders, and a white buckskin dress that hugged all the gorgeous curves of her body. The young men of the tribe wondered how they could have ignored this treasure in their midst so they challenged the father as to why he had hidden her away. He said 'I did not hide her. It was your cruel taunts that caused her to hide. This man who saw her beauty let her come out of hiding and now he will have a beautiful wife with confidence to show herself.' You and your sister were naturally so beautiful and many people said things that Toni heard as she grew up. She 'hid' because she didn't know what else to do."

"Until Adam saw her as a beautiful woman! He saw all the wonderful qualities she had, and he drew her out."

"Yes, the two of them were drawn together very naturally somehow, and spent time together. They found a kindred spirit in the other, and Ben has said how she has been good for Adam too bringing out more of his good qualities. So now she is more confident in herself as a woman and knows that he believes her to be beautiful. So she is. He knows that she loves him with all of her heart and trusts him completely so that makes him a happier man."

"Adam and Toni aren't the only gifted story tellers in this family. All that you need there is a happily ever after line and you could sell that story." Father and daughter chuckled together over that. There were many things the family was able to smile about as they visited but especially as they got to hold the twins and see how much the two were loved by their parents who still did look like they needed to get a lot more sleep at night. All the parents there commiserated over that.

The Cartwrights met up with all of Toni's family at church on Sunday. This was the first time that Adam and Toni were going to bring the boys to a public event. As they arrived, many people saw them carrying the infants and walked over to get a look at the first of the Cartwright grandchildren. Both were sleeping until they got out of the carriage. Toni carried AC and his dark curly hair was about all that anyone could see as he snuggled into his mama's chest as she was helped from the carriage by her father. Adam stepped down next with Benjy cradled in his arms and the little guy was wide awake and looking wide-eyed at the open spaces. Brown haired Benjy was always hungry it seemed and was already larger than his brother. Adam asked Toni if she wanted to switch because Benjy might be demanding to nurse before the conclusion of the service. They switched bundles and walked into church with the proud grandfathers, aunts, uncles, Minnie, and three cousins. Adam had gotten a bit more sleep that night because Teresa helped her sister with the babies during one of the feedings. If he could get someone to do that every night, he knew he could survive these next few months in a much better frame of mind.

The Trainors were scheduled to visit with Adam and Toni that afternoon. They were going to have lunch, talk, and see if all four would be comfortable living in close quarters. Because of that, Adam and Toni were planning to return home immediately after the service. The rest of the entourage was going to stay for the first big church picnic of the year. Minnie and Tony's cook too had prepared baskets of food which were packed into the backs of carriages and wagons along with blankets and plates and such. Hoss was a little nervous because the minister announced their engagement and wedding date in church. Both he and Minnie blushed as many people in church murmured at hearing the news. After the service, they expected to have to endure the congratulations and well wishes of everyone there. Both were naturally shy and unassuming, but Adam and Toni had coached them on what to say and how to act so they had some confidence it wouldn't be too bad. It helped too that Davy spent most of the service with his hand tucked into Hoss' big hand. He liked Hoss a great deal and liked to spend time with him. It was a welcome distraction during the service for Hoss.

As expected, Benjy began to wail because he was hungry and that woke his brother. Adam and Toni were a little embarrassed as they had to gather their belongings and head out early. The parents in church however were compassionate as they had all been there and done that. Adam helped Toni into the back seat of the carriage and offered her a lap blanket so she would have some privacy as she nursed Benjy. Then he walked around for a few minutes soothing AC who quieted and then fell asleep. Carefully Adam tucked him into the back seat next to Toni.

"I'll drive slowly. If you need anything, just let me know, and I can stop to help. We have plenty of time before the Trainors arrive so don't worry."

"I wish AC would eat like this. Benjy is growing so much faster."

"Only in width. When I had the boys laying on the bed this morning I realized that AC is longer. He's slender whereas Benjy has a stockier build. Even though they look a lot alike, I'm glad they're not identical."

"So you can tell them apart?"

Adam smirked. "No, so everyone can, although that was helpful to me the first few days. It will be fun to see them grow and develop into unique young men. They will always have the other to rely on, but they can more easily pursue their own dreams because people won't have preconceived notions that they will be the same."

Arriving back at home, Adam helped get the boys inside and put Benjy in a cradle next to the fireplace as Toni settled into her favorite chair to nurse AC. After stabling the horses, Adam returned and prepared a light lunch for them: ham sandwiches, fruit, and some coffee. After lunch, Adam and Toni sat next to the boys as they slept in their cradles and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Both of them drifted off to sleep and were awakened about an hour later by a knock on the door.

Adam answered the knock and invited the Trainors inside. Marcus was walking slowly and with a cane. Lilija walked at his side. Once they were all seated and coffee and tea were served, they began to talk quietly. Marcus wanted out of town very much, but he felt that he would not be able to earn his keep for quite a while.

"At first, it would be fine with us if you helped with the cooking as much as you can. Perhaps being there to watch over things if Minnie or Lilija needs to attend to the boys or do some other work. Once you are back on your feet, we can discuss what other options we have, but right now the pressing need is to get some help for Toni and some help at night when the boys awaken."

"You can call me Lily. All my family does. Where would we stay if we came to work here?"

"Well Minnie and I have discussed this already. I would like to have Minnie move upstairs into the room she will share with Hoss once they are married. Lily then you could have the room off the kitchen. Marcus could bunk in with Charlie. It would just be the two of you, and there's room enough in the bunkhouse to accommodate two quite easily. Adam said it would be simple to add a partition if either you or Charlie wanted some privacy. Sometimes Charlie eats in the bunkhouse and sometimes in the kitchen. Either option is good for you too."

"I'm hoping that with Minnie helping out with at least one of the nighttime feedings, I can get more sleep so I can handle my workload better. Because Minnie would be helping at night, she would then be able to sleep in if you could prepare breakfast. The rest of the tasks, the four of you would divide according to interests and abilities I guess."

Marcus looked at Lily and nodded. They would accept the position and said they had brought their things with them and had left them on the porch. Everyone smiled at that.

"Doctor Martin was so sure this would work, he told us to bring our things with us when he gave us a ride out here. He will give notice at the boardinghouse if we don't come back into town tonight."

Toni couldn't help it then. She gave Lily an exuberant hug and then a more gentle one to Marcus. Adam shook Marcus' hand and offered to show him to the bunkhouse and introduce him to Charlie. Lily and Toni decided to tag along because they wouldn't invade Minnie's privacy and would wait until her return to move her things to the upstairs bedroom.

Toni was really beginning to enjoy working with Adam to resolve problems. They both tended to think along logical, efficient, and practical lines but could be as creative as they needed to be when the situation required that. She started to look forward to the horse breeding business they had talked about creating. Adam was tired of working with cows, and now that Ben had relieved him of most of the ranch duties relating to the herds, he could think about spending his time in doing things he found more challenging and exciting. He would still be expected to help on some or all of the cattle drives but she estimated that was only three to six weeks of the year, and Toni was sure that would not be a problem for them. That was probably too optimistic, but everything seemed to be going so well she couldn't imagine any problems intruding in their lives now. Sliding her arm through his, she walked with Adam back to the house to see how the boys were doing.

Chapter 7

Friday, the twentieth of June, was the day before Hoss' wedding. Joe felt obliged as best man that he should get Hoss to celebrate his last day as a bachelor. Hoss didn't want to though because he was worried about things like this that Joe planned. Joe was quite a schemer and a dreamer who always thought his plans were going to work out so perfectly. It always seemed that things did not go as Joe said they would, and Hoss would always get in trouble. Hoss did not want anything like that to happen to threaten his wedding day with Minnie, and he asked Adam to intervene. Adam got Joe to agree to a dinner in town and then drinks at the Silver Dollar with the brothers and a few close friends. Hoss relaxed when he heard the plan.

"Thanks, Adam. That sounds purty darn good to me. Nothing can hardly go wrong with that."

So, it was Hoss, Joe, Adam, Candy, Charlie, and a few other hands from the Ponderosa who rode into Virginia City and had a large and long dinner at the International House. Dinner was ordered and paid for by Adam. Toasts were made and then the men, who were unmarried except for Adam, jibed and harassed Hoss about getting 'hitched' and giving up his freedom. Hoss looked at Adam and winked.

"Well boys, seems to me there's a lot of benefits to being married that you're all forgettin'. There's those nice home cooked meals all the time. There's someone to rub my feet when they're sore, and a course , someone to scrub my back and such when I'm in the tub. Of course now there's someone warm to snuggle up with every night when I lay my weary bones down in my big ole bed."

"Aw, big brother if snuggling is all you got in mind, then Pa's gotta have that talk with you again."

Hoss turned as red as he could, and the men all laughed uproariously.

"Joe, you better not say nothing more or I'm gonna have to thunk you!"

Adam suggested perhaps it was time to have those drinks over at the saloon. "I paid for dinner as the 'father' of the bride, so it's only fair that the drinks are on the best man. Order whatever you want, Joe's paying."

Joe shot Adam a look. He had meant to buy a round but this could get to be real expensive. Adam smirked as he walked by Joe and gave him a shove forward. Then he used his 'I'm innocent' face when Joe turned to face him. Nothing could ruin Adam's mood at that time though so he threw an arm around Joe's shoulders and assured him he had enough cash to help if Joe ran out. That wasn't a complete resolution to Joe's worries but it did alleviate his major concern.

At the saloon, the men pulled two tables together and ordered drinks. They talked about ranching, carving, horses, and women among other topics for several hours. Sam bought a round of drinks for everyone in honor of Hoss' wedding. It was nearing nine when Adam said he would probably need to head home soon. All heads swiveled to hear though when they were addressed from across the saloon. One of the miners had stood and was facing them across the room.

"Hey Cartwright."

The three brothers looked at each other because they had no idea which one he meant.

"Aren't you worried about leaving your woman with that darkie?"

At that point they all knew whom he had addressed, and Hoss put his hand on Adam's arm.

"Don't let him rile you. Let's just leave."

All the men stood to leave but the miner didn't stop.

"Once she has that darkie, you won't be able to satisfy her. What ya gonna do when she bears ya a little pickaninny?"

That was it. There was no one who could stop Adam now. He bull rushed the miner and pushed him against the wall. The man tried to fight back, but Adam was furious and rained blows on the man's face and head until all he could do was try to protect himself from further blows. The miner's friends were going to help him, but they turned when they heard several revolvers click as hammers were pulled back. Hoss, Joe, and Candy had their pistols aimed at the miners.

"This is his fight. He started this mess so let the two of them alone."

The miners sat back down. Hoss finally grabbed Adam's arms and pulled him back as the miner sank to the floor.

"That's enough. He's done."

Adam struggled against Hoss' pull for a bit until he got control of himself.

"You can let me go. I'm done."

Turning to the miners, Adam stared them down.

"Anyone else care to voice an opinion?"

No one said a word. They walked slowly to their friend and lifted him from the floor and carried him out of the saloon just as Roy Coffee made his way in.

"What in tarnation happened here?"

Sam was the first to answer by telling Roy what had happened. Candy and Charlie added a few details. Roy told Hoss and Joe to get their brother home. He suspected that the miner and his friends had been the ones to beat up Marcus a few weeks earlier, but he couldn't prove it. It seemed that everyone in town had heard them make nasty remarks about the man and his sister. He got what he probably deserved tonight but because he was a nasty sort, Roy worried as to what he might do next.

At Adam's house, Hoss walked inside with him. Charlie went in the bunkhouse and the others returned to the Ponderosa. Candy rode beside Joe.

"Joe, I never saw your brother like that before. He looked like he mighta killed that man if Hoss hadn't stopped him."

"Candy, nobody should ever mess with Adam's family. When people say he is fierce in protecting his family and friends, that's what they mean. I just hope Toni understands. She can be pretty fierce herself."

"They're well matched then."

Joe and the men nodded at that and continued home where Joe was not looking forward to explaining this to their father.

At Adam's house, it was equally difficult to explain it all to Toni. She wasn't happy that Adam would be 'brawling' as she called it the night before Hoss' wedding. She tenderly tended to his bruised and bloodied hands even as she continued her barrage. Adam sat in a chair and said nothing to her remarks because he felt he deserved them. Hoss came into the kitchen after he explained to Minnie what happened.

"Toni, don't blame Adam too much, please. I woulda done the same thing if someone was talking that way about Minnie. I don't blame him at all. If I thought he was out of line, I woulda stopped him before he threw a punch, and you know I could."

Lily came in from her room after having overheard the conversation. She was so sorry it had happened and felt it was their fault. Toni reassured her that no one thought it was her fault or her brother's fault.

"Adam can make his own decisions. I may not be entirely happy about it right now, but I trust him. He did what he thought he had to do. Perhaps that famous temper played a bit of a role too." She smiled at Adam and he returned her smile. "I had to say some things because I was upset that he was hurt and that he was fighting. He knew that. I was upset at the situation too. I was letting off steam. Adam understands that I'm not so upset with him as I am with the situation. He knows when I'm really mad at him."

"I wonder what my dear wife would have done if someone said those things about me?"

"They wouldn't dare. I would …"

Suddenly Toni realized what she was about to say and sheepishly offered an 'I'm sorry' to Adam. He held out his arms, and she sat on his lap as he hugged her. Lily went back to bed, and Hoss went out to the great room where Minnie was minding the babies. He kissed her good night, and left. Adam and Toni came out to get their babies and take them upstairs, and all trooped up the stairs. They expected that tomorrow would be a glorious day, and they needed to get some sleep.

Chapter 8

Saturday, the twenty-first of June, was a beautiful day with a sunny sky, a slight breeze, and a mild temperature. Adam and Toni walked down the stairs in their home with their sons and were amazed again at how beautifully decorated their great room was with ribbons, vases of flowers, and dozens of candles. The furniture except for the cradles had been pushed back against the walls or removed to other rooms to create a spacious area for the wedding. The large dining table was festive and only awaited the food for the buffet. Hoss and Minnie were to be married there in the afternoon and the ladies had been cleaning and decorating for days. Neither Hoss nor Minnie was comfortable with a large crowd so the wedding was going to be small with guests who were close to one or both of them. Everyone else in the house was sleeping in, but AC and Benjy had not yet learned to appreciate that and had awakened as usual at just after five. The family proceeded to the kitchen where Lily had breakfast started.

"Oh I am so sorry but nothing is quite ready yet. I didn't think anyone would be in this early."

"Don't be concerned. Our sons wanted to eat early as usual so Toni and I had to get up. I am looking forward to the day when we can sleep in to seven or so on a Saturday morning."

"If you have some coffee ready though that would be nice. You should be tired too with all the help you have given us with the decorating as well as all the baking and cooking yesterday."

"Cooking, baking, and decorating are fun to me, not something to make me tired. And I did get to bed at a reasonable time last night and of course no one woke me three times." Lily smiled as Adam and Toni sat on kitchen chairs, rocked their sons, looked at each other and nodded at that last statement.

"Yes, we didn't ask Minnie to help last night, and now that Teresa and Davy are over at Tony's, we had all three feedings to do. We'll have to do that for a week anyway until Hoss and Minnie return from their honeymoon."

Marcus and Charlie came in to have breakfast soon after that, and the five adults ate a hearty breakfast. The next meal would be the buffet after the wedding. Toni asked Lily to make up a breakfast tray and bring it to Minnie's room. When she returned, she was smiling.

"That girl is more nervous than a crawdad in a basket in the kitchen. You'd think she was facing a firing squad instead of a wedding. She looks like she didn't sleep a wink last night."

"Hoss is probably the same way over at the main house. Pa, Joe, and Hop Sing are probably worried cause he wasn't hungry this morning. If he doesn't eat, he's either worried sick or he actually is sick."

After Adam and Toni got the boys settled in their cradles, Adam stayed to watch over them and Toni went upstairs to help Minnie prepare for her day. Lily and Charlie brought buckets of hot water to the bath set up in her room and Toni added sweet smelling bath salts. Once she got Minnie settled in the bath, the nervous bride began to relax. Toni started sharing some of Adam's stories about Hoss as a youngster and soon the two were laughing and talking. After her bath, she dressed in a robe and the two of them went downstairs to see if there was any last minute changes they wanted to make in the decorations. Then they spent time in the kitchen with final preparations for the dinner buffet. Finally Lily shushed them out and said she and Marcus could handle the rest and wanted to finish the cake. Teresa and Maria arrived and the four ladies went to Minnie's room to talk, and prepare for the wedding. Toni was grateful her sisters had stayed and were willing to help because with the four of them, time passed quickly.

At the main house, Ben finally suggested to Joe that he and Hoss go for a ride because he couldn't stand all the pacing and the deep sighs constantly emitting from a very nervous bridegroom. The first stop on the ride was the building site for the new home that was being constructed for Hoss and Minnie. All that was there so far was the stone foundation of the outside walls, but they could walk through the house to see the lines Adam had made with string to indicate where each room would be on the first floor. The following week, those foundations joists would be put in followed by the main floor and the outside walls. Then the workers would put on a roof and frame in the first floor and the bedrooms for the second floor. Adam had told Hoss that the skeleton of the house should be ready by the time he returned from his honeymoon. The work was progressing at a fast pace because Hoss and Minnie had approved of Adam's first plans and drawings of the house. With no changes to make, the crews could begin work as soon as the lumber and materials began to arrive, which they expected would be Monday.

"Hoss this is going to be great. This house will be nice and spacious, and with the trees all around, you and Minnie are going love it here."

At that moment, squirrels were chattering and birds were singing. If Joe would have been a quieter person, there might have been deer or other critters walking through. Hoss relaxed as he realized how peaceful the setting was and how nice it would be to come here every day to be greeted by his wife. Adam's house had a grand vista and the house was designed to fit in that setting. Adam had wisely designed a house for Hoss and Minnie that would be cozy and comfortable to fit in the natural forest setting. Hoss planned to continue working the Ponderosa with the cattle as his main responsibility so there was no need for a bunkhouse, big corrals, and such to diminish the natural setting. There would be a small stable for a few horses and a small corral. Hoss got tears in his eyes when he looked at the trees to pick out a suitable limb to hang a swing because he hoped that like Adam, he could have a child within the first year he was married. Joe had realized after about ten minutes that Hoss wasn't listening to anything he said so he just leaned back against Cooch and smiled as he saw his brother dreaming of his future.

"Time to ride back now, big brother, and get you all gussied up for your wedding. We wouldn't want you to be late. Hop Sing was heating water for your bath when we left so we better get back before he gets mad."

"Maybe he kept some of those hot cakes warm cause I'm hungry now!"

Joe smiled as did Ben and Hop Sing later when Hoss barreled in to the kitchen hungry and asking if there was any food left from breakfast. Now that he was hungry, they knew he would be all right. Some of his confidence failed him as he walked into Adam's house later, but all the hopes and dreams he had for the future bolstered him. He stood by the fireplace next to Joe and watched the top of the stairs anxiously. Teresa and Maria came down and took their places next to Tony and their children. Next Toni appeared at the top of the stairs in a green satin dress and carrying a small bouquet of wildflowers. A minute later, Minnie appeared on Adam's arm at the top of the stairs. Adam was resplendent in a new black formal coat and black striped trousers, white shirt, and black string tie. Minnie was in a white satin gown overlaid with lace and a lace veil over her head. She carried a large bouquet of wildflowers. Hoss saw nothing except his bride to be. At the bottom of the stairs, Adam turned Minnie toward Hoss, walked her to his brother, and then placed Minnie's hand on Hoss' arm.

"Take care of her Hoss. She is a treasure beyond measure, and the two of you will have happiness always."

Minnie handed her bouquet to Toni who had stepped up beside her, and then she grasped Hoss' hand for reassurance. The minister administered the wedding vows to Wilhelmina and Eric. In the small crowd, there was no surprise. In a larger wedding, there would have been some who wondered who those two people were. After Hoss placed the ring on Minnie's finger, he lifted her veil and kissed her lightly on the lips. He could never do what Adam had done at his wedding with his robust kiss of his new bride. Hoss would save those kisses for their private time. Even the chaste kiss they exchanged caused both of them to blush as they turned to the cheers of the wedding crowd. Toni handed the large bouquet back to Minnie and the newlyweds proceeded to the porch of the home to receive all of their guests.

There was music and dancing in the yard, punch and snack food on tables. Later, guests trooped through to the dining room to fill their plates with delicious hot dishes made by Lily and Marcus. After dinner, Adam played guitar and he and Toni sang some romantic songs and then a few rousing tunes which got the crowd to join in. Toni did not have a strong singing voice like Adam but she sang perfect harmony so the songs were wonderful and much appreciated by Hoss and Minnie who realized that Adam and Toni had somehow found the time to rehearse special songs for their wedding. After that, the musicians played more dance tunes. A gorgeous five layer wedding cake was carried out to the revelers about eight. There were flowers and vines made from colored frosting trailing from the top layer to the bottom. Hoss and Minnie cut the cake and fed each other a piece. Then all the guests lined up to get pieces of the delicious chocolate cake.

Finally about nine as twilight began, Adam told Hoss it was okay now for him to go with Minnie to the cabin which had been prepared for the wedding night by Joe. As Minnie and Hoss climbed into the carriage, fireworks started exploding and several of the Ponderosa hands joined in the barrage by firing their pistols in the air. Then Hoss understood why Adam had told him earlier that it was too soon for them to leave. He smiled broadly at Adam who was standing at his father's right side as he drove the carriage out of the yard.

"Well son, you sure know how to throw a wedding. This was a small wedding but very memorable. Hoss and Minnie are very happy."

Adam liked hearing that.

In the trees, well concealed from everyone, a man steadied his rifle and picked out his target from among the wedding guests. He had a clear shot once Hoss and Minnie drove off in the wagon.

Hoss and Minnie had ridden away from Adam's house earlier with fireworks and shots punctuating their exit. They never realized what that last shot meant.

"I am so happy that we decided to have the wedding ceremony and the celebration at home with Adam and Toni. It was just so perfect. I never expected those songs they sang for us and the fireworks at the end was something I had never seen."

"Sweetheart, you never saw fireworks? We have them every year for the Independence Day picnic and contests. Although I never did see them at a wedding before today. You can always trust Adam to come up with a surprise or two that you never see coming."

"Did you ever see a cake as pretty as the one Lily and Marcus made for us. I want them to show me how they decorate a cake like that. It was so good too. I love chocolate."

Hoss smiled. He knew that and had a surprise for her at the cabin. Joe offered the use of his cabin for their wedding night as he had offered it to Adam. He had some idea of how Joe had probably readied it for them because he had helped Joe when they had decorated the cabin for Adam and Toni. He was getting nervous as he approached the cabin though. He did not have much experience with women. He had visited a few brothels and found he didn't feel good about it afterwards and stopped going. At one point he and Adam had talked about it, and he discovered that Adam felt the same way and was no longer going to any although it had taken some years for Adam to make that decision. He also suspected that Adam had 'known' a few of the women whom he had loved, but Hoss had not done that with any woman he ever was with. Tonight was going to be an experience he would never forget if he could just get the courage to make sure that it happened.

As it turned out, it was easier than he expected. When they arrived at the cabin, Minnie leaned into him and they began kissing. He had to pull away and ask her to stay there while he unhitched the team and got them into the little corral. Then he walked back and lifted Minnie from the wagon. They walked to the door stopping to kiss every few feet. At the door Minnie stopped and looked at him.

"Isn't it a tradition to carry the bride across the threshold?"

Hoss nodded, opened the door, and picked up his bride and carried her inside where he promptly set her down. It was dark in there. He went back on the porch and got a lantern and took matches from his jacket pocket and lit it. Lighting the interior let them see where they were going as well as light a few lamps and start a small fire in the fireplace. Then Minnie saw the small replica of their wedding cake sitting in the center of the dining table. She looked at Hoss.

"Ooooh, can we eat it now?"

"After."

"After what?"

Hoss smiled, took her hand, picked up a lamp, and walked to the bedroom. Minnie smiled at his nonverbal answer. In the bedroom, their bags were already there because of advice he had received from Adam. Minnie got her gown and stepped behind a screen to remove her wedding dress but discovered she couldn't open the tiny pearl buttons at the lower back portion of the dress. She had to come out from behind the screen to ask Hoss to help and found him standing in just his shortalls by the bed. She had never seen him half naked before and her eyes had to scan over him to see all that she could see including his growing reaction to her. He agreed to help with the buttons and then the corset and she found she didn't need the gown that night.

Later as Minnie rested in Hoss' arms, he understood then that when you loved someone deeply, it did seem to come naturally to know what to do. They would have many years to learn how to please each other but tonight was a superb start. Minnie turned her head up toward Hoss and asked if she could ask a question, and he said sure but it turned out not to be the question he expected. He was all set to have her ask if they could have the cake now, but instead she surprised him.

"Can we do that again?"

Wrapping his arms around her, Hoss kissed her. "Darling, we can do anything you want. We're on our honeymoon."


End file.
